Love Without A word
by The Cho-I Belief Wonkyu
Summary: #HappyWonKyuDay FF WONKYU The Cho-I Belief 최시원 Love 조규현 WonKyu Shipper


**Title: Love Without A word**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon**

**Other Cast: Shim Changmin**

**Genre: Romance, School Life**

**Rate: T**

**Present By : ZhieKyu/Zhou AztKyu**

**Warning: Typoo, gaje.**

**Happy Reading**

**####**

"Wow Surat lagi Kyu?" Tanya Ryeowook takjub, Kyuhyun hanya mendesah dan memasukkan surat yang pasti surat cinta itu kedalam Tasnya tanpa membacanya.

"Hey Kyu, ayo bacalah suratnya aku ingin tahu." Ucap Ryeowook penasaran.

"Tidak sekarang Wookie, lagipula malas!" Elak Kyuhyun malas. Ryeowook cemberut.

"Tapi itu surat ke 100 mu Kyu, masa kau tidak tertarik sama sekali untuk membacanya sih? dan aku yakin pengirim surat itu adalah orang yang sama." Kyuhyun terdiam yah, ia pun yakin surat yang selalu berada dalam Lokernya pengirimnya adalah orang yang sama.

"Aku tak tertarik Wookie ah, lagipula belum tentu ini surat cinta kan," Ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hah jadi kau sama sekali belum membaca surat itu satupun Kyu?" Tanya Ryeowook kaget. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Ahh Kyu apa kau tidak kasihan sama pengirim surat itu eoh? apalagi ia sudah mengirim sampai ratusan begitu, aku yakin itu surat cinta Kyu." Yakin Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis.

"Huh kalaupun ini adalah surat cinta aku tidak peduli Wookie ah. kenapa tidak langsung menemuiku saja kalau memang menyukaiku." Ucapnya lantang.

"Mungkin ia malu."

"Malu kenapa? justru dia yang aneh karna menyukaiku yang asal usulnya saja tidak tahu." Desis Kyuhyun pelan dan tersenyum hambar.

"Sudahlah Wookie aku malas membahasnya lagi, ayo kita masuk." Ajak Kyuhyun.

##

Cho Kyuhyun baru saja selesai mengikuti klub musiknya sore ini dan berniat untuk mulai melakukan aktivitas selanjutnya diluar sekolah. dan seperti biasa ia akan segera menuju ke lokernya untuk mengambil seragam kerjanya dan sepatu sportnya. Dan seperti biasa juga Kyuhyun akan menemukan sebuah amplop surat lagi yang menurut Wookie adalah surat cinta itu.

Kyuhyun meraih amplop surat itu dan menyimpannya di Tas sekolahnya dan menghembuskan nafas kesal.

"Hei Kau pengirim surat! aku bosan menerima suratmu! kalau kau memang pemberani, ayo temui aku jangan jadi pengecut!" Teriak Kyuhyun emosi, entah pada siapa, rupanya Kyuhyun sudah jengah dengan semua surat surat itu.

setelah merasa lega melampiaskan segala rasa kesalnya, akhirnya Kyuhyun beranjak pergi tanpa menyadari seseorang yang sedari tadi menguntitnya.

.

.

.

Choi Siwon mengaduk aduk malas capuccinonya, matanya sedari tadi hanya fokus pada satu orang. satu orang yang sedari tadi sibuk bolak balik kesana kemari mengambil piring piring kotor dan mengelap meja sampai meja itu bersih mengkilat.

sesekali orang yang ditatap Siwon itu mengusap keringatnya dengan handuk yang disampirkan dibahunya dan menggembung gembungkan pipinya lucu membuat Siwon tersenyum gemas.

Orang itu Cho Kyuhyun. yah, namja yang dipandangi Siwon sedari tadi adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun yang setiap hari menerima sebuah surat tak bernama yang sebenarnya seorang Choi Siwon lah yang mengirim, Choi Siwon yang menulis sebuah puisi dan kata kata cinta untuk namja cantik itu.

Namun sepertinya Siwon harus menelan pil pahit karna Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah membaca isi suratnya. beruntung namja cantik itu tidak membuang semua suratnya ke tong sampah. dan Siwon merasa lega akan hal itu, berarti Siwon masih punya kesempatan bukan?

_"Hei Kau pengirim surat! aku bosan menerima suratmu! kalau kau memang pemberani, ayo temui aku jangan jadi pengecut!" _

Siwon teringat dengan teriakan Kyuhyun saat diloker sekolah tadi. sedari tadi Siwon membuntuti kyuhyun kemanapun namja manis itu pergi. Siwon penasaran dengan namja yang enggan membaca suratnya, padahal Siwon itu pangeran sekolah dan sangat banyak namja atau yeoja yang menyukainya, jika Siwon mau ia bisa memilih dengan mudah untuk menjadi pasangannya. Tapi sayangnya Siwon memilih Kyuhyun, namja yatim piatu yang dingin. Bahkan saking dinginnya seorang Kyuhyun, Siwon tak berani mengungkapkan rasa cintanya langsung dan berakhir dengan ia membuat ratusan surat surat itu. lelah memang, apalagi mengetahui Kyuhyun tak pernah membaca suratnya membuat Siwon sangat kecewa.

Tapi Siwon akhirnya menyadari satu hal. Kyuhyun harus didapatnya, dan ia harus tahu apa alasan Kyuhyun tak mau membaca suratnya barang sedikitpun.

"Maaf sunbae, caffenya sudah mau tutup." Siwon terperanjat dan menatap orang yang membuatnya terkaget kaget.

" A apa?" Tanya Siwon cengo. Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya kesal.

"Caffe nya mau tutup Siwon sunbae," Ulang Kyuhyun sabar.

"Ah nne, Kyuhyun ssi," Siwon segera beranjak dari kursinya meraih tas nya dan membungkuk sebentar kearah Kyuhyun dan mulai berjalan keluar sebelum Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"Siwon sunbae,"

"Ya?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun berharap harap cemas apa Kyuhyun tahu bahwa selama ini yang mengirim surat itu.

"Mian sunbae, kau belum membayar espressonya," Ucap Kyuhyun tak enak hati membuat wajah Siwon memerah karna malu.

"Ah Mianhae Kyuhyun ssi." Siwon buru buru mengeluarkan uang disakunya dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun dan berlari kencang membuat Kyuhyun bengong.

"Kenapa dengan dia? ahh uangnya banyak sekali..."

##

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan. lagi lagi terdapat surat dilokernya membuat pagi ini muram bagi Kyuhyun. ditutupnya pintu loker itu kasar dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas punggungnya.

"KAU PENGECUTT!" Teriak Kyuhyun berharap si penulis surat itu mendengar teriakannya.

"Surat lagi Kyunnie?" Tanya Ryeowook, Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan dan mengeluarkan Tape recorder dan mulai menyalakannya.

"Kyunnie kenapa kau selalu merekam suara guru guru itu sih." Tanya Ryeowook penasaran karna Kyuhyun setiap hari pasti selalu membawa Tape recorder dan merekam suara guru guru itu saat menjelaskan materi pelajaran.

"Aku hanya ingin saja Wookie, sudah jangan tanya lagi." ketus Kyuhyun membuat Wookie tak berani lagi bertanya.

"Nah, sampai sini ada yang tidak kalian mengerti?" Tanya Miss. Song Qian guru bahasa mandarin itu pada semua muridnya yang menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Oke kalau begitu, aku akan memberi tugas pada kalian untuk membuat karangan bebas ne, tema bebas." Seru Miss Song Qian membuat semua murid menghela nafas.

"Dan kau Kyuhyun, saya harap kau mengerjakan tugas mu dibuku tugasmu bukan dengan suaramu." Ucap Miss Song Qian menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang hanya sanggup berdiam diri.

"Yes, Miss."

.

.

.

Siwon melihatnya. melihat Kyuhyun dengan seorang namja tengah tertawa bersama dan begitu dekat membuat hati Siwon terbakar. rasanya tidak adil untuk Siwon mengingat ia yang telah membuat ratusan surat namun harus kalah oleh namja yang tak pernah sekalipun berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun.

Namja itu Shim Changmin, dan Siwon tahu siapa Changmin. sahabat Kyuhyun dan sering pergi bersama ke Game center berdua. oh jangan tanyakan kenapa Siwon tahu soal ini, Siwon pasti tahu karna seriap hari ia akan membuntuti Kyuhyun pergi kemanapun juga.

Siwon melihat Changmin mengeluarkan bunga mawar merah segar dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun dan diterima Kyuhyun dengan wajah berseri seri membuat Siwon benar benar marah. marah karna merasa Kyuhyun tak menghargai usahanya menulis semalaman semua surat surat itu. padahal dalam surat itu Siwon selalu menulis namanya sendiri agar Kyuhyun tahu siapa penulis surat itu, namun sepertinya Kyuhyun memang tak pernah membacanya membuat Siwon semakin merasa Kyuhyun tak menghargainya.

Maka dengan kekuatan hatinya yang dilingkupi amarah Siwon berjalan cepat kearah Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang tengah duduk dibawah pohon Maple dan Siwon bersembunyi dibaliknya.

"Surat lagi Kyu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Mau aku yang membacakannya?" Tawar Changmin.

"Aniya Minnie nanti saja, lagipula suratnya pasti tidak penting." Tolak Kyuhyun halus.

"Oh ayolah Kyu, mana mungkin tidak penting mengingat sudah ratusan surat ia berikan padamu. dia pasti sungguh sungguh menyukaimu."

"Kalau dia menyukaiku kenapa dia tak langsung bilang padaku kenapa mesti lewat surat yang tak memungkinkan aku untuk membacanya..." Suara Kyuhyun makin pelan dan menahan airmata yang hampir saja jatuh, sementara Siwon tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Kyu jangan menyerah begitu kau pasti bisa ne, berikan padaku surat itu siapa tahu ada nama pengirimnya dalam surat itu." Ujar Changmin bersemangat.

"Ani Minnie biarkan saja aku tak peduli anggap saja surat itu tidak ada." Seru Kyuhyun sambil berdiri.

"Tap tapi Kyu,"

"Sudahlah Min aku harus pergi sekarang, nanti sore kau kerumah ku ya bantu aku menulis ne." Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan Changmin yang menatap Kyuhyun prihatin. Siwon meremas tangannya sendiri saat mendengar Kyuhyun mengatakan suratnya tidak penting membuat amarah Siwon muncul lagi.

##

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore saat Kyuhyun baru pulang dari cafe tempat ia bekerja untuk meminta ijin untuk tidak masuk hari ini.

Kyuhyun membuka seragam sekolahnya dan melemparnya sembarangan dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan pikirannya yang benar benar suntuk itu. setelah mandi dan berpakaian Kyuhyun membuat segelas coklat susu dan semangkuk ramen dan duduk di depan televisi menunggu Changmin datang 30 menit lagi. sesekali matanya menatap kearah Tas sekolahnya yang berisi puluhan Surat dari Siwon itu dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membuka Tasnya dan mengambil semua surat surat itu. yeah, Tas Kyuhyun bukan berisi buku buku pelajaran melainkan semua surat surat itu. selama ini Kyuhyun selalu membawa semua surat itu kemana mana karna di waktu senggang Kyuhyun akan menatap surat itu, yah hanya menatapnya.

Dengan tangan gemetar Kyuhyun membuka amplop berwarna biru itu dan meraih secarik kertas berisi tulisan yang entah berisi apa, Kyuhyun tak tahu.

" A ann... aa nnye... aa nnyeoqq... aa.. hiks..." Kyuhyun menjatuhkan surat itu dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menangis sesenggukkan.

"A aku bodoh... hikss..." isaknya keras dan tubuhnya semakin bergetar karna tangisnya yang begitu hebat. Kyuhyun terus menangis saat Changmin datang dan tak menyadari kedatangannya. Changmin perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat.

"Kyu..." Panggilnya lembut dan mengecup kening Kyuhyun.

"Hiks Minnie, ak aku bodoh... ak aku tidak bi bisa mem membacanya..." Changmin terdiam dan berusaha menahan tangisnya tak ingin menangis dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah Kyu jangan menangis ne, yang penting kau sudah berusaha membacanya." Hibur Changmin.

Kyuhyun menyeka air matanya dan menatap Changmin lesu. "Apa kau malu berteman denganku Minnie?" Tanyanya parau. Changmin tersenyum dan menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang besar.

"Kalau aku malu, aku tidak mungkin selalu ada disisimu Kyunnie." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Gomawo Minnie." Changmin mengangguk namun salah satu tangannya perlahan mengambil salah satu surat diatas meja tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun.

"Ayo Kyu kita mulai belajarnya." Ajak Changmin Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

##

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal saat lagi lagi ia mendapat surat lagi yang 105 nya. Kyuhyun meraih surat itu dan membuka kasar amplop berwarna merah itu dan membuka lipatan kertas itu dan berusaha membacanya namun gagal lagi hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun kesal dan merobek surat itu dengan kasar pula.

"AKU BENCI PADAMUUUU!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil menangis. yah dia kesal karna tak bisa membacanya sedikitpun.

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun terkesiap dan mengelap airmata di pipinya dan menatap Sunbaenya Choi Siwon keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang tak bisa Kyuhyun artikan.

Brukk

"Ahh..." Erang Kyuhyun saat Siwon mendorong kasar tubuhnya ke loker dan mengurung Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang kekar disebelah kanan kiri Kyuhyun.

"Sun sunbae..." Gagap Kyuhyun karna merasa takut. Siwon mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melayang diudara dan siap menampar pipi Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya bersiap diri merasakan sakit.

"Arghhh, bruggh..." Siwon berteriak dan menendang Loker dan meninju Loker itu sebagai bentuk rasa amarahnya karna tak bisa menyakiti Kyuhyun.

"Sunbae..." Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati Siwon yang melukai tangannya sendiri dengan meninju ninju Loker itu sampai penyok.

"Kenapa kau tak bisa menghargai usahaku Kyu?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada lirih yang membuat Kyuhyun bingung.

"Apa maksud sunbae?"

"SURAT ITU? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGHARGAIKU YANG SUDAH SUSAH PAYAH TIAP MALAM UNTUK MEMBUATNYA HAH?" Bentak Siwon tepat diwajah Kyuhyun dan spontan Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh kekar Siwon begitu tahu Siwon lah pengirim surat itu.

"Jadi benar kau yang mengirimnya? JADI KAU SUNBAE?" Suara Kyuhyun makin meninggi, tak terima dengan apa yang selama ini Siwon lakukan padanya.

"Iya aku, kenapa Kyu? kenapa kau tidak mau membacanya sedikit saja huh? aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku menyukaimu itu saja." Tanya Siwon lagi kali ini bernada lirih yang putus asa. Kyuhyun menatap nyalang kearah Siwon.

"Kau pengecut Siwon Sunbae," Ucap Kyuhyun telak membuat Siwon merasa terhina.

"Ya aku memang pengecut Kyu! aku tak sanggup mengatakan perasaanku langsung padamu karna ini adalah hal pertama bagiku. tapi harusnya kau membacanya walau satu surat saja Kyu, karna aku mencantumkan namaku..." Ucap Siwon kesal, Kyuhyun mendengus. Siwon menghimpit tubuh Kyuhyun lagi dan membuat Kyuhyun berontak namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk melawan Siwon.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu alasanmu kenapa kau tak mau membaca surat ku Cho Kyuhyun?" Tekan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun terkesiap.

"Lepaskan aku Sunbae,"

"Jawab pertanyaanku Kyuhyun?" Sentak Siwon membuat mata Kyuhyun memerah.

"Aku tak perlu menjawabnya!" Kukuh Kyuhyun membuat Siwon geram dan mencengkram kedua bahu Kyuhyun keras membuat Kyuhyun merasakan sakit.

"Kau perlu menjelaskannya Kyuhyun!" sentak Siwon lagi membut airmata Kyuhyun perlahan jatuh.

"Lepaskan aku Sunbae," Lirih Kyuhyun pelan tapi Siwon tak bergeming.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu bahkan aku akan melupakanmu jika kau memberitahuku apa alasanmu tak mau membaca 105 surat ku bahkan sampai merobeknya Kyuhyun." Desak Siwon tak mau kalah.

"A aku tak bi bisa hiks..." Kyuhyun menunduk dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan tangis.

"Kenapa tak bisa?"

"A aku hiks... Lepaskan aku sunbae!" Teriak Kyuhyun dan mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah karna menangis membuat Siwon sontak melepaskan cengkramannya.

" A aku tak bisa membacanya hiks... AKU TAK BISA MEMBACANYA, SAMPAI KAPANPUN TAK AKAN BISA KARNA AKU BODOH!" Teriaknya pedih dan berlari meninggalkan Siwon yang terpaku ditempatnya begitu mendengar alasan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Aku bisa jelaskan padamu sunbae," Siwon menatap Changmin yang tiba tiba saja sudah berada didekatnya.

"Kau?"

##

_"Disleksia _adalah kesulitan untuk membaca, mengeja maupun menulis. Disleksia pada umumnya terjadi pada anak anak. namun Disleksia dapat ditangani sejak dini dengan ditangani oleh orang orang terdekatnya. namun dalam kasus Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sampai saat ini belum bisa membaca karna tak adanya dukungan dari orang orang terdekatnya. apalagi orang tua Kyuhyun sudah meninggal saat usianya 4 tahun dan selama itu pula Kyuhyun tinggal dipanti asuhan."

Nyonya Park, Kepala panti menghentikan ceritanya sejenak dan menatap kearah Siwon dan Changmin bergantian dan tersenyum.

"Tidak ada yang menyadari kesulitan Kyuhyun selama belajar bersma teman temannya yang lain karna mereka menganggap saat itu Kyuhyun masih kanak kanak jadi wajar jika Kyuhyun begitu lambat membaca. namun seiring jalannya waktu saya menyadari jika sesuatu terjadi pada Kyuhyun karna sampai usianya 8 tahun Kyuhyun belum juga bisa membaca maupun menulis bahkan berhitung dan hal itu berlanjut sampai Kyuhyun menginjak usia 12 tahun, dan akhirnya kami memeriksa Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya diketahui jika Kyuhyun menderita diketahui secara pasti penyebab Kyuhyun menderita Disleksia, namun kami memang terlambat menyadari hal itu sehingga menyebabkan Kyuhyun masih kesulitan membaca sampai saat ini."

Nyonya Park mengela nafasnya dan menyesap Teh hijaunya anggun.

"Namun, meskipun Kyuhyun tak sempurna, ia begitu pintar dan Kyuhyun sudah mampu menghitung bahkan sangat jenius, meski dalam hal membaca ia masih belum bisa, karna itulah saya memasukkannya kesekolah umum karna saya tahu Kyuhyun mampu." Nyonya Park menyelesaikan ceritanya dan memandang kearah Siwon.

"Belakangan ini anak itu sering sekali datang kepanti ini dan memintaku untuk mengajarinya membuat surat karna belakangan ini ia bilang sering sekali mendapat surat dan ingin sekali membacanya dan membalasnya."

Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menanti kata kata selanjutnya dari Nyonya Park sementara Changmin hanya diam mendengarkan saja meski ia sudah tahu kekurangan Kyuhyun sedari dulu.

"Dan Kyuhyun memintaku untuk membacanya karna jika suatu hari Kyuhyun tak bisa juga membaca maka hal terakhir yang dia lakukan adalah memintaku untuk memberitahunya. Kalian tahu bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun saat aku bilang bahwa itu surat cinta?" Changmin dan Kyuhyun menggeleng. " Wajahnya memerah dan salah tingkah dan bilang ia merasa begitu spesial meski ia mempunyai kekurangan." Senyum Nyonya Park melebar dan menatap Siwon.

"Dan saya tahu kau lah orang yang selama ini mengiriminya surat kan?" Siwon mengangguk lemah karna ia merasa bodoh karna salah sangka pada Kyuhyun.

"Ini..." Siwon menatap bingung kearah sebuah amplop biru yang disodorkan oleh Nyonya Park.

"Apa ini Nyonya?"

"Itu coretan coretan yang dibuat Kyuhyun, mungkin bisa membuatmu tahu isi hati Kyuhyun." Jelas Nyonya Park membuat Siwon tersenyum ceria.

"Gomawo Nyonya."

Siwon menatap kertas yang penuh coretan coretan hasil tulisan Kyuhyun. Siwon tertawa tanpa suara melihat huruf huruf yang tak berbentuk dan berantakan.

Siwon hanya mendapati satu kata dari huruf huruf abstrak dari coretan coretan itu. namun satu kata itu membuat Siwon tersenyum rupanya Kyuhyun sudah tahu bahwa dialah pengirim suratnya. SIWON.

Pagi ini matahari sepertinya enggan memberikan sinarnya dan membuat pagi yang biasanya cerah kini berubah mendung. Cho Kyuhyun berjalan lunglai diantara murid murid yang lainnya saat memasuki gerbang sekolah. jika yang lain bergerombol dan saling bercanda, tapi tidak bagi Kyuhyun yang hanya sendiri karna Kyuhyun memang tak terlalu mempunyai banyak teman karna merasa malu dengan kekurangan yang dimilikinya.

Dukk

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk kini mengangkat kepalanya saat dirasanya ia menabrak seseorang namun ketika melihat siapa orang yang ia tabrak membuat Kyuhyun shock dan berusaha menghindar.

Srett

Siwon, namja yang ditabrak Kyuhyun menahan langkah Kyuhyun dengan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun lembut.

"Jangan menghindariku, Kyu ah" Ucapnya lembut dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun sehinggan tubuhnya kini berada dipelukan Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak melawan tidak juga berontak hanya diam menunggu apa yang dilakukan oleh Siwon selanjutnya.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawa Kyuhyun ke atap sekolah. Kyuhyun merasa heran untuk apa Siwon membawanya keatas, apa Siwon berniat membunuhnya karna kemarin ia menyobek suratnya? Kyuhyun merasa tegang memikirkannya.

Siwon berhenti saat sampai diatap dan meregangkan ototnya, menggeliat sedikit membuat otot otot tubuhnya terlihat jelas membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, saat ini Kyuhyun berpikir Siwon sedang melakukan pemanasan untuk mengeksekusikannya.

"Kenapa kau tegang begitu?" Tanya Siwon heran membuat Kyuhyun terkejut tapi tak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Siwon mendudukkan dirinya sambil menatap hamparan langit mendung diatas sana. Siwon menoleh kearah Kyuhyun karna sedari tadi Kyuhyun hanya berdiri mematung.

"Duduklah Kyu," Pinta Siwon, tangannya terulur kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan ikut duduk disamping Siwon tanpa menyambut uluran tangan Siwon.

"Mianhae..." Ucap Siwon pelan tapi msih tetap di dengar Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau..."

"Aku tak ingin membahasnya." Potong Kyuhyun cepat.

"Saranghae..." Kyuhyun menatap Siwon kaget.

"Itu isi suratku untukmu." Jelas Siwon singkat. Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Tapi aku..."

"Kekuranganmu bukan penghalang bagiku untuk menyukaimu. kekuranganmu bukan penghalang untukmu untuk mendapatkan cinta dari orang lain Kyunnie." Siwon mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang memerah karna Ucapan manis Siwon.

"Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud merobek suratmu, aku hanya kesal." Siwon tersenyum dan mengelus surai ikal Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu, yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah apa kau membalas rasa sukaku?" Tanya Siwon membuat Kyuhyun semakin merah padam.

Siwon berdiri dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar berdiri sama dengan dirinya dan mencium tangan punggung Kyuhyun dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah dan memperlihatkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae Kyuhyun... would you be my girlfriend?" Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan satunya yang tak di genggam Siwon.

"Sunbae, a aku..."

"Hmm?"

"Nado, nado saranghae..." Balas Kyuhyun sangat pelan namun Siwon mendengarnya. Siwon tertawa dan hendak memeluk Kyuhyun namun ditahan Kyuhyun.

"Wae?" Tanya Siwon bingung.

"Boyfriend not Girlfriend" Ralat Kyuhyun membuat Siwon tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Bagiku kau gadisku Kyunnie." Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat dan beberapa kali mengecup kening Kyuhyun sayang sekaligus gemas, akhirnya penantiannya dan ke 105 surat yang ia buat tidak sia sia.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Siwon membuat Siwon merengut, Kyuhyun terkekeh geli. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan secarik kertas lusuh karna hasil remasan tangannya dan memberikannya pada Siwon. Siwon menaikkan alisnya sebagai tanda bertanya.

"Emhh baca saja." Ucap Kyuhyun malu malu. Siwon mulai membaca tulisan kertas itu dan tersenyum lebar. jika kemarin hanya satu kata yang mampu Kyuhyun urai kini menjadi 3 kata yang amat berarti untuk Siwon. ditariknya tubuh ramping Kyuhyun dan dikecupnya kening Kyuhyun, merambat ke hidung mancung Kyuhyun dan mengecup kedua pipi Kyuhyun berulang kali hingga akhirnya ciuman Siwon sampai kebibir Kyuhyun dan melumatnya sedikit bernafsu.

"Nado saranghae Siwonnie..." Itulah 3 kata yang berhasil Kyuhyun buat dibantu oleh Changmin.

END

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ff ni mendekam di note ku, aku berani buat post jg kekeke, mianhae kalau gaje dan ancur ne, aku sih tadinya bikin ni ff bukan buat lomba, tapi karna aku pengen ngeramein WonKyu day yang semakin dekat akhirnya aku jadiin lomba deh kekeke. gak ada niatan buat menang atau apa, tapi aku pengen aja bikin WonKyu day nanti spesial^^


End file.
